The MESA study is on-going. MESA study visit five began in April 2010 and will be completed in late 2011. Analyses of various ocular phenotypes, including retinal microvascular disease, have resulted in multiple published manuscripts with more in press, or under preparation. Genotype and ocular phenotype data began to be released on dbGaP in August 2010. Genetic analyses under the auspices of MESA SHARe are on-going. The MESA Study has several ancillary studies, including a lung component (funded by NHLBI) and an air pollution component (funded by the EPA). Discussions to integrate and analyze data across various study components have resulted in peer-reviewed papers and numerous multi-disciplinary collaborations. More information about the MESA Study and its ancillary studies, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions and a complete list of publications to-date, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.